The Days Of Rain
by Yoko Blade
Summary: A story Told By Yuffie


Final Fantasy 7  
  
The Days Of Rain  
  
It was raining; it had been doing that a lot lately. It's real bad because every day it gets more boring, its like one of those days where you wish there was something really important happening, but just my luck that was last week. Why does it rain so much I wonder? It's ruining my job!! I can't steel a decent thing when it's wet, NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE!!!  
  
And yet Tifa keeps telling me it's bad to steel...well to bad it's my life, and well it's the easiest way to get the materia.  
  
Yuffie sits in the newly built 7th heaven in the reconstructed sector 7. The silence was deadly.it was like everyone was being watched; she sat waiting for the others to come back. She refused to go out side while it was raining; it really did make life more difficult for the others if they had to go somewhere, so they just decided to leave her there.  
  
The rain was getting heavier, as the sound of people running was heard. The rain was getting so hard you would thing it was going to crack on of the windows, then again there weren't very strong anyway it's surprising they hadn't cracked already.  
  
A few minutes later, Cloud , Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red XIII, Cait Sith, and Vincent burst through the doors all of then completely soaked, well then again that's what you would expect going out in the rain.  
  
Cloud just walked over to a seat not even bothered that he was soaked and dripping everywhere, the others went to get towels to dry off. I'm so glade I didn't go with them!!  
  
Once everyone was dry and happy, well all dry except cloud that really needed some more hair gel? I finally got to find out what was so important that they "HAD" to leave me because I didn't want to go out in the rain.  
  
Cloud: "Yuffie you should have come with us, hating rain is no excuse you missed some real fun."  
  
Tifa: ".oh yeah sure fun..nearly being crush by a dragon was fun!" *sounding sarcastic*  
  
Yuffie: "..that wouldn't be fun and still hating rain is a perfectly good excuse!!  
  
Red XIII: "its not really, I'm not really supposed to go out in the rain but I did.."  
  
Cid: "So Yuffies afraid of a little water.it's not a big deal..."  
  
Vincent: "big deal..its more of a tiny pathetic waste of time.."  
  
Yuffie: "what's your point, I just don't like getting wet that's all!!"  
  
A slight rumbling came from the outside, was it thunder..Nope lasted to long to be thunder. The rain which felt like a monsoon to Yuffie had finally weakend, it was now just spitting. But what was that Rumberling? That's what was running through all there minds at this point it seemed to be getting closer, the ground shaking ever so slightly with ever rumble was heard.  
  
Yuffie: "AHH, what's going on!!!!???"  
  
Cloud: ".I don't know but it can't be..."  
  
As he was going to finish the sentence an echo of screams, shouts, yells, and cries was heard. The rumbling had turned in to foot steps of ..  
  
Vincent: "well what do you know the dragon followed us back here...?"  
  
Yuffie: "NANI?!?" (Translation below)  
  
Tifa: "..You have got to be kidding, I thought cid.."  
  
Cid: "Oh I knew I was supposes to do something.."  
  
Cloud: "well, we have to go through all this again"  
  
Vincent: "this thing  
  
Sephiroth: "IT IS NOT! And it never will be either!!"  
  
Red XIII: "no comment.lets just go and get rid of this thing before it destroys everything..."  
  
Yuffie: "I guess I have no choice but to help right?"  
  
Tifa: "Right!"  
  
Everyone picks up there weapons and material, and run outside. Yuffie trails behind them slowly. The Small icy blue eyes of the pure black dragon, stared at the group of people walking out of the bar. It blew some smoke out of its nostrils as if saying, "nice to see you again per per to die"  
  
Yuffie ran outside fiddling with some materia, but drops one of the pieces. It rolls over to the dragon. The eyes of the dragon stared at the red materia, and in one huge "Gulp" swallowed it as well as some dirt.  
  
Cloud: "oh gees this could be much harder now...THANKS A LOT YUFFIE!" Yuffie: "IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT ATE IT!"  
  
Tifa: "uh this "IS" bad!!"  
  
The dragon began to glow a red-ish, pinkie colour. Its head began to change and so did the rest of it. Everyone was watching what was happening, they where hoping it would explode. But unfortunately it didn't. Instead the dragon changed in to Bahamut Zero, but with a few differences. It had 8 wings instead of 6 and it was much bigger than Bahamut Zero.  
  
Cid: "OH %*£&$!)$!!"  
  
Red XIII: "This thing will destroy the town with one blow if we let it."  
  
Cloud: "Then we can't let it!"  
  
Yuffie: "I'm going to help out"  
  
Vincent: "This should be more interesting than the last time."  
  
Tifa: "just hope we don't get crushed this time!"  
  
After those words everyone started to cast multiple spells Cloud - Ultima, Tifa - Fire 3 Cid - Bolt 3, Cait sith - Ice 3, Vincent - Meteor, Red XIII - Demi, and Yuffie - no magic.  
  
Yuffie hadn't Equipped any decent magic materia so she was forced to you summon. After setting up her materia she summoned...  
  
Yuffie: "BAHAMUT ZERO!!"  
  
Caith Sith: "I knew I shouldn't of given her that!"  
  
All of a sudden the Summon Bahamut zero appeared, and began blasting the Ice Eyed dragon, leaving virtually paralyzed.  
  
Yuffie: "you need to finish it now!!"  
  
Cloud: "ok I'll finish it"  
  
Cloud gathers all his strength and goes in for a super Omnislah to chop the dragon in to tiny little pieces.  
  
After that attack the dragon collapsed and turned in to thousands of glass shards, which scattered all over the small town. The materia still in one pieces had a slight crack in it but that was noting, that happens when you drain to much energy from it. After destroying the dragon everyone relaxed until their next adventure. Well what do you think? That's what happened last week, and yet it still rains!! It's not fair if you ask me but then again who would want to go through all that again.  
  
  
  
:: Was written as if bring spoken but Yuffie: : I do not own Final fantasy, nor any of the characters:  
  
If you have any comments do contact me after all this is my first FanFic and I don't expect a lot of people will like it.  
  
(NANI - What) 


End file.
